South Park Secrets
by OrdinaryPrincesss
Summary: Hi! this is my first fan fiction! It's another Stan x Kyle. (Style) It may also include; Craig x Tweek, Kenny x Butters, Other pairings? Well, read and rate! ( not to harsh? :3 )


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I'm just a huge fan. This is my first fan-fiction, I can handle the insults, but not too bad, ok? _ Also, if you don't like yaoi, then don't read! It will switch off point of views too, and maybe even just my point of view. I dunno, I like to switch things up. :P**

**Chapter One**

(Kyle Broflovki's point of view.)

Eric and I were in his basement. Him playing video games, while I'm working on homework. Well, It's really not MY homework. See, i have this secret i'm trying to keep from Stan, well and everyone. The only person who knows is Trent Boyett. Yeah, the tough ass from pre-school who we blamed for burning the school and he was sent to juvy for a while.

"Kahl, get me a soda." Cartman said, letting out an unpleasent burp.

"Get it yourself, fat ass." I replied.

"Weeeehhh.." He did that annoying, but sort of cute whine that he rarely does. I rolled my eyes. We may be in highschool now, but he hasn't changed a bit. Defeated, I get up and go upstairs to his kitchen and grab diet coke. I headed back down and threw it to him from the staircase through the gaping holes under the railing. It landed out his stomach and he let out a noise.

"Nice aim, asshole!" He shouted.

"You're welcome for getting you the soda." I smirked. He rolled his eyes, then continued to mash the buttons on the Xbox controller.

"I'm on live with Stan,"

I lit up hearing Stan's name.

"He's coming over, has to tell us some shit." He burped in mid sentence.

"Oh? Ok." I said. I looked back down at Trent's homework. God, this stuff is confusing. I'm smart, but the idiot decided to take goddamned french. Why? who knows. Trent has the tightest grip on my balls right now. Seriously, he could make me do anything. I really don't want people knowing the truth. People are just plain douche-bags. I'd be ripped on so bad if everyone knew I was gay, and liking Stan would just give them something else to rip on for. And probably even drag him into it. People have accused it before, especially Trent. But what's really the big deal? Like, it's obvious Kenny has a thing for Butters, and Craig and Tweek like eachother a lot. Hell, they're so touchy. But yet, Craig's also like his protector. Kinda like Stan's my protector... Huh.

The doorbell rang, Eric shot me a go-get-it-because-i'm-sure-as-hell-not look. I ran up the stairs, answering the door to Stan's handsome face. But, he looked gloomy.

"Hey dude." I smiled, closing the door behind him.

"I fucking hate this shit." He said.

"Wha-?"

"Fucking Wendy is the biggest bitch!" He yelled. Oh jesus.

We made our way downstairs.

"What happened now?" I asked, hoping for a certain response.

"We broke up." He replied. YES, SCORE!

"Oh, Dude! I'm so sorry..." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. If I wasn't mistaken, I think he just blushed a little.

"Nah it's whatever, it's for the best." He said, "I hate relationships."

"Don't sweat it Stan, she was a cunt." Cartman said, not even looking away from the game.

Normally Stan would yell at him for insulting Wendy, but he didn't this time.

"Don't let one girl ruin your life, dude." I said. "Relationships are a good thing."

Stan rolled his eyes, which sorta pissed me off. I try to help him and he's rude. Course. If only he knew the fucking shit i'm going through for his ass. Speaking of that, I need to give Trent his finished french homework... The only benefit from this is that i'm learning french.

"Guys, I gotta go." I said, bending over to get the homework. Stan gave me a look.

"Why?" He asked, looking at me, then the papers.

"I got to finish my homework in private.." I lied. He grabbed it right out of my hands. His eyes scanned it, and then he looked at me with suspicion.

"Dude, there's two things wrong with this."

"No, I assure you I didn't get one thing wrong on them."

Stan face-palmed. "No, I mean with your excuse."

I tensed up. "Like?"

"One, you don't take french. Two, it's already finished."

SHIT.

"Listen, my mom just wants me home, ok?" I sighed, ripping the papers out of his hands. I turned and headed for the stairs.

"You're an asshole." He snapped. I quickly looked back at him. Any faster and my neck would have broke.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Are. An. Asshole."

Cartman tried to hide his giggles and snorts, but it was still obvious he was finding our fight amuzing. I shot him a look, which caused him to grin more.

"Yeah, Jew. You're an asshole." Cartman added.

"Shut it, Cartman." I retorted. I checked my cell for the time.

If I don't get to Trent on time, he's gonna kick my ass.

"You can tell me why i'm an asshole some other time, Stan. I HAVE to go. Later." I said and quickly ran up the stairs

* * *

I rushed out of the Cartman's residence and made my way down to the middle school playground, it was no cake walk, either. Trent's house is a few houses up, so of course he's going to make me put in the effort. He was sitting on one of the swings, looking down at his huge black biker boots. I approached him slowly, holding out his homework.

"There you fucking are." He started, grabbing the homework. "A minute later and I would have ripped you a new one."

"Sorry.." I said. I didn't feel safe at all. I never did anymore. Trent has endangered my life.

"I have something else I want you to do." He said, "If you don't, I'll tell Stan your little secret."

"Ugh, what NOW?" I asked, staring at him.

"Come 'ere." he said. Cautiously, I got closer to him.

But it wasn't close enough, he latched his hand onto my arm and pulled me onto his lap. I just stared wide-eyed at him. What's he trying to do? Seduce me or something?

"Kiss me, fag." He said.

WHAT? He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in, our lips crashing. I tried to pull away, but it only caused him to grip harder on my hip. He finally let me breathe..

"I want you right here, right now." He said.

"YOU FUCKING SICKO!" I yelled, jumping off his lap. I started to run for my life, but no matter how fast I was, I knew I couldn't escape this. He decked me from behind, I face planted the cement on the basket ball court. He took both of my arms, pulled them back behind me, holding both with one of his big fists. He turned me over, still managing to keep me restrained.

"You're bleeding." He said, "Nice job."

Then, he started undoing my jacket. At this point I started to squirm frantically.

If I was as strong as Stan, I could have prevented this.

"STOP FUCKING MOVING." He yelled. I just stopped, and stared at him. I felt him unbutton my pants, and not to long they were at my ankles.

"Trent.. p-please.."

He shut me up with a kiss. His tongue broke through my lips, and he launched it down my throat. I felt him grab onto my member. At that I let out a yelp into his mouth. My reaction seemed to turn him on, so he started tugging on my dick. It wasn't even jerking me off, literally TUGGING on it. Pulling it. I was letting out little shreiks of pain.

"Ha," He said. "You're sexy when you're in pain."

That made me sick. He stopped, and sat up, mounted over me. With a quick jerk, my boxers were off, and my penis exposed.

"Wow, you're not even hard and you're pretty big." He said. "Stan would like that."

He went down on me. I felt his tongue lap my head, and I was moaning. I couldn't help it. I LOVED the feeling, but he was forcing it on me. Forcing a blow job on me. Normally blow jobs are enjoyable, but this is terrible. It's rape.

I am being RAPED by Trent Boyett.

* * *

**A/N: Remeber, this is my first fic, so go lightly on the bashing? :3 But also be honest too. If it's that bad i'll take it off the website lmao. Or if it's liked, i'll continue it and make a bunch of chapters. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
